LOVE AND HATE
by Nyha
Summary: Neo/Smith Slash, PWP, Neo wanders around


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (I wish I did.)   
Note: Thanks to Golwen for the link. Oh, and please, bear with me, since english is not my   
mother language.   
  
  


LOVE AND HATE 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Neo hated and loved the Matrix both at once.   
Heloved it for it holded so many memories for him, and he loved it for beeing clean and comfortable.   
Nearly perfect. Well, exept for the whole plugged-on-as-batteries-part.   
As he now walked through the streets that he once believed where Manhatten he sighed.   
Sometimes he missed the comfort the Matrix held. But only sometimes.   
Most of the time he pitied the all the people who "lived" inside the Matrix and believed in what they saw.   
He left Manhatten Islanf behind him as he continued to walk araound and let his mind wander.   
His inner voice told him to be more careful, to look araound for Agents but he just couldn't stay   
focussed so he just overheard it. 

He kept on walking and thinking whe suddenly his inner voice became much louder.   
He looked up and found himself at the dead end of a smal alley. 

"Mister Anderson!" 

That was definitively not his inner voice. He turned around and saw   
Smith. 

"Suprised to see me?" The Agent stood there, still as stone. 

"No, not really," he lied.In this moment he was extremly thankful for the shades. 

"Well, thats intresting, isn't it?" Smith smirked. 

Neo looked a bit confused but obviously the Agent wasn't about to explain himself.   
He had met a lot of Agents, and killed many of them. but this one was different.   
Special. It seemed like he was omnipresent, no matter what he tried to do.   
And he was weired. And creepy. And sort of damn hot and...   
hold it, hot? Where did that came from? Surely not from him. agents weren't supposed   
to be hot or anything else that falls into that category.   
He tried to block these thoughts out. He needed to concentrate. He raised his voice: 

"What do you want?" He spoke loud and clearly, trying to show nothing of his   
discomposure. 

"Mr. Anderson, you are not afraid of me, aren't you?" 

Neo blinked in confusion. "No," he replied. 

Smith's smirk became an evil grin. "Then how comes it that you are shaking, Mr. Anderson?" 

He didn't know what to answer. The Agent took of his sunglasses and Neo gasped.   
He coursed himself as he began to feel the blood floating into his head. And elsewhere.   
Hell, he became aroused by a computer program? What was wrong with him?   
The Agent took a few steps forward. 

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it seems that my appearance has intresting effects on you." 

With that he moved again towards him. Neo tried to move backwards but after   
two steps he hitted the wall. He was trapped. Behind him a solid brick wall and   
in front of him...   
He prepared himself to fight as the Agent came closer. He pushed himself off the   
wall, trying to knock the ohter one down. But it seemed that the Agent saw that   
coming. He moved aside only to be back in front of Neo in an instant, grabbing him   
and pushing him forcefully back against the wall. Neo's shades fell down but he was   
to busy keeping his body under control to even notice. Unfortunately his body did.   
The feeling of Smith's body against his own made him hard in a second. 

"Very interesing, indeed." Smith let out somthing that could be interpreted as an   
evil laugh. 

Neo tried to shove him away as he realized that his struggling only made him harder. 

"Get away from me," he hissed, but Smith moved not an inch. 

"Oh no, Mr. Anderson, that would ruin the experiment I just decided to make."   
Neo glanced at him. "The what?"   
But he couldn't think much further for suddenly something distracted him. Smith's   
lips on his own. 

Neo gasped. That was all the space the agent needed to enter his mouth with his   
tongue. Neo's inner voice was sreaming now. But the exitement, caused by the sensation   
Smith kissing him, made it easy to overhear it again.   
He closed his eyes and began kissing him back. Suddenly Smth pulled his head back,   
his body still pressed to Neo's. 

"Interesting again, but lets try something else, shall we?" 

With that, one of Smith's hands began to slide down Neo's body. If it would be possible   
he would have got even harder as he felt the Agent's hand on his errection, squeezing it   
through his pants. He moaned louldly, cauing the Agent to smirk again. Smith opened   
Neo's trousers and his errection sprang free. Neo moaned again as the Agent began stroking   
him. Neo opened his eyes lokked at Smith. Those eyes. They where so hollow, without   
any emotions in it as he brought Neo closer and closer to his climax. 

"Indeed, a very successful experiment, Mr. Anderson." Smith said in his motionless voice   
and stroked him harder. That drove Neo over the edge and he closed his eyes again as   
he came. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Neo awoke sweating in his bed ad the ship. Beneath him there was Trinity, sleeping.   
He looked around in confusion.A dream. A very strange one. He tried to go back   
to sleep again. Still thinking about what he just dreamt. Was it really a dream? Or   
maybe one of his visions? No, that couldn't be. It had to be a dream. It had to! 


End file.
